Efforts to conserve energy have become a primary focus in many industries in recent times. Technological developments in more efficient ways to produce and use electrical power, for example, have been sought after in many areas, including areas as varied as automotive technology and household appliances, as well as in production and transmittal of power. Naturally, such efforts have come to the fore by virtue of heightened consciousness regarding cost and environmental effects of energy usage.
In the particular field of portable building technology, energy conservation has not been a primary focus. For example, considering mobile office space (e.g. trailers located at a construction site), mobile homes, or the like, little or no improvement in energy efficiency has occurred in many decades. While materials used in such structures may have changed from time to time, a study or overhaul of the structure to seek fundamental energy savings has not been undertaken. It is known that mobile office trailers placed at a building, road or other construction site frequently costs the contractor more in electrical usage, primarily but not exclusively for climate control, than for rent of the trailer itself. Such facilities are built for ease of transport and use, with a focus on reducing weight while maintaining a clean and roomy space for the contractor to use. Little or no focus has been given to energy usage.
Thus, there remains a need for a portable building focused on a strategy of conserving energy and reducing costs of operation to the contractor.